Wakacje
by 0-Jubiliana-0
Summary: Komedyjka. Bułgaria i Rumunia na wakacjach, czyli dwaj przyjaciele (?) w Słowenii. Dla odmiany. W tle przebiega OC, ale nie jest istotne. Istotne są za to ładne widoki, jezioro, góry, las, dwa niedźwiedzie i jeden zabójczy łabędź. Ogólnie luźno powiązane ze sobą wydarzenia.


**Uwagi:** Teoretycznie Bułgaria z Rumunią i gościnne OC. Lżejsza komedia obyczajowa. Inspiracja z wakacji. Drugie z serii opowiadań, w które się wkopałam. Ha!

Na prośbę z odrobiną fluffu w ostatnim akapicie. Na więcej mnie nie stać i w sumie nawet o nim nie myślałam. Ale skoro opowiadanie jest dla kogoś, to coś z siebie wykrzesałam.

**Postacie: **

Bułgaria – Borys Weselinow

Rumunia – Sorin Istratescu

Słowenia – Daša Vidmar

I raz z nazwiska: Serbia – Goran Kovač

**Wakacje**

_Czyli bałkańskich rozmówek część druga. _

_Odpowiadanie z dedykacją dla Mal, czy jak teraz woli Prymulki~_

Borys uważał, że jego kraj ma wszystko co trzeba, żeby dobrze spędzić wakacje. Morze, góry, zabytki, kilka ładnych miast do odhaczenia na mapie. Pewnie nawet znalazłyby się jakieś jeziora, jeśli dobrze poszukać. Jednak kiedy zapraszała cię rodzina, nie wypadało odmówić. Tym bardziej, że Słowenia była jedyną krewną, która mogła poszczycić się posiadaniem Alp. Alpy, jak to góry – były wysokie i powszechnie znane. Zresztą, Borys uważał, że jak na ponad tysiąc lat życia, może raz dla odmiany wyjechać gdzie indziej. Problem pojawiał się tylko wtedy, gdy w tej podróży postanowił towarzyszyć mu ktoś inny.

- Co ty tu robisz? – spytał, zsuwając przyciemniane okulary na czubek nosa i spoglądając ponad nimi na białe kły, które błyszczały w nienagannym uśmiechu.

Sorin, czy bardziej formalnie Rumunia, stał na podjeździe bułgarskiego domu, trzymając pod pachą torbę, która pamiętać musiała jeszcze wiek dziewiętnasty i, o dziwo, nie rozpadała się w oczach. Na widok Borysa pomachał wesoło i, w kilku szybkich susach, znalazł się przy nim na progu.

- Jak to co? Jadę na wakacje – oznajmił z rozbrajającą szczerością, wciskając mu walizkę w ręce. – Słyszałem, że w tym roku jedziesz do Słowenii, nie?

- Tak, Daša udostępniła mi swój domek – skinął głową powoli i bardzo ostrożnie, zerkając na blondyna znad otrzymanej walizki.

- No to świetnie – zatarł ręce Sorin. – Czyli nie jedzie z nami?

_Z nami?_

Pytanie zawisło w powietrzu niewypowiedziane, zbyte kompletną rumuńską ignorancją. Bułgaria westchnął.

- Nie, mówiła, że ma sprawy do załatwienia, ale może mnie odwiedzi.

- Świetnie! – Uśmiech Sorina, o ile było to w ogóle możliwe, poszerzył się. Starannie dobrany przez bruneta zaimek najwyraźniej nie wybił się w zdaniu na tyle, by zwrócić na niego uwagę.

Nie było tajemnicą, że Rumunia kocioł bałkański nie darzył miłością – z adekwatną ku temu wzajemnością. Oczywiście Borys od tej reguły był wyjątkiem, choć sam nie był pewien, czy cieszyć się, czy postawić przy swoim nazwisku krzyżyk.

_To jest ten moment, w którym mu odmawiasz_, przypomniał cichy głosik w tyle głowy, podczas gdy wzrok odprowadzał blondyna, jak ten sadowił się wygodnie na fotelu obok kierowcy. Ciemne oczy na moment zaszły niewyraźną mgłą, brwi zmarszczyły się groźnie, a usta otworzyły się, gotowe wypowiedzieć dosadną odmowę.

- No co tak stoisz? Wsiadasz?

Borys zamrugał, a potem westchnął po raz kolejny, spuszczając głowę w geście jednoznacznej porażki. Miesiąc przygotowań odmowy przed lustrem, jak co roku, na nic się nie zdał.

Jezioro Bled było dużą, turkusową taflą, która wyłaniała się nagle spomiędzy zielonych wyniesień, okalaną pierścieniem lasów i małych, przybrzeżnych miasteczek. Dotarcie do niej nie stanowiło problemów, a widok jedynego ciepłego jeziora pomiędzy wysokimi, górskimi szczytami niewątpliwie robił wrażenie. Już z daleka siedzący za kierownicą Borys dostrzegł małą wysepkę, na której z pomiędzy koron jasnych liści wychylała się wieża starego kościoła – jednego z tych zabytków, które obowiązkowo należało zwiedzić. Nieco dalej, na panoramie pnących się w górę Alp, widać było stojący na nagiej skale zamek. Oczy Bułgarii obserwowały widoki z niemałym zainteresowaniem. Rumunia wydawał się mniej oczarowany krajobrazem, bawiąc się w przełączanie radia i narzekając na brak normalnej muzyki. Na pytanie o zdefiniowanie „normalnej", odpowiedział z nienagannym uśmiechem, że szuka takiej, która mu się spodoba.

- Jeszcze raz usłyszę coś tyrolskiego, a wyrzucę to radio przez okno – dodał po chwili.

Borys musiał przyznać, że po godzinie słuchania jodłowania, które kiedyś zafundował mu po pijaku Ludwig, był gotowy zrobić to samo.

W końcu udało im się trafić do letniskowego domku Słowenii. Z zewnątrz przypominał drewniany trójkąt o spadzistym dachu niemalże sięgającym ziemi. Miał tylko jedno piętro, ale Borys domyślał się, że wyposażenie wnętrza skutecznie rekompensuje mały rozmiar. Daša łączyła w sobie niesamowitą skrupulatność zbierania pieniędzy Austrii z rozrzutnością Włoch.

- _Dober dan_! – przywitała Borysa, gdy ten wysiadł z samochodu.

Mężczyzna szybko poczuł na sobie jej ciężar, gdy kuzynka postanowiła uwiesić się mu na szyi. Kiedy odstąpiła go na krok dało się usłyszeć stukot obcasików na betonie. Ciemne, brązowe włosy związała w kok, z którego (najpewniej celowo) uciekało kilka kosmyków, opadających na twarz. Ubrana w dopasowaną, krótką sukienkę w barwie takiej samej jak szminka, którą pociągnęła usta, przypominała bardziej osobę, która wybiera się na ważne spotkanie towarzyskie, a nie wręcza klucze do domku. Gdyby Borys jej nie znał, może nawet poczułby się głupio w wyciągniętym, starym podkoszulku.

- Widzę, że nie jesteś sam – stwierdziła, nie, zaświergotała, kierując spojrzenie na wygrzebującego się niechętnie z samochodu Sorina.

Ze wszystkich bałkańskich Słowian Słowenia miała najmniej do zarzucenia Rumunii i brunet nie wątpił, że jest to w jakiś sposób związane z faktem, że po prostu ze sobą nie graniczą.

- Chodźcie, pokażę wam wnętrze – rzuciła wesoło. – A przy okazji, zanim zapomnę. Zwiedzanie zamku kosztuje osiem euro, wąwóz cztery, łódka dziesięć za godzinie, a no i opłata klimatyczna wynosi dwa euro na dzień. Za kościół na wyspie też trzeba zapłacić.

Rumunia przybliżył się nieznacznie do Bułgarii i nachylił się lekko.

- Borys, ja to chyba wyjdę z tej Unii.

Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna w odpowiedzi pokręcił głową.

- To nie Unia. To Słowenia.

Pierwszym punktem programu, z jakim postanowili się zapoznać, był zamek. Wprawdzie Sorin narzekał, że lepsze ma u siebie, jednak popołudniem wyruszyli spokojnie na zdobycie średniowiecznej twierdzy. Prowadziło do niego kilka dróg, co nietrudno było wyczytać w przewodniku, problem polegał na tym, że trzeba było wybrać jedną z nich.

- Pójdziemy tą – zarządził Rumunia, wskazując na ścieżkę, która biegła przez gęsty las.

Borys posłał mu, krótkie, uprzejme spojrzenie.

- Chyba cię pogięło.

- Jak mnie pogięło? Patrz jaka łagodna. Na pewno lepsza niż jakieś schody – stwierdził wesoło. – Nie bądź Kovač! Będzie fajnie!

Po pięciu godzinach drogi Bułgaria uznał, że fajnie zdecydowanie nie było. Skończyła im się woda, żar lał się z nieba, tylko w części pochłaniany przez otaczające ich drzewa, a ubita, ziemna droga zmieniła się w gęsto rosnące chaszcze.

- Hmm, myślę, że teraz musimy pójść… Tam! – Sorin wskazał entuzjastycznie gąszcz pokrzyw, który nikomu nie wadząc rósł spokojnie kilka metrów od nich.

Borys obdarzył go wątpiącym spojrzeniem. Orientacja w terenie jego towarzysza już trzy razy niemalże nie wepchnęła ich w przepaść, a raz pozwoliła im na spotkanie z niedźwiedziem. Dopiero po godzinie, kiedy brunatny mieszkaniec lasu znudził się czekaniem na wiszący obiad, mogli zejść z drzewa i ruszyć dalej. Oczywiście obaj kompletnie nie wiedzieli gdzie się znajdują, tylko Rumunia nie chciał się do tego przyznać. Bułgaria przypuszczał, że w takim tempie przekroczyli granicę z Włochami, a może nawet doszli do Francji.

- Nawet nie wiesz gdzie jesteśmy – zauważył zrezygnowanym tonem, nie ruszając się z miejsca.

- Przecież wiem! W górach – oznajmił dumnie Rumun.

W nagrodę oberwał kijkiem. Kijek, jak stwierdził już dawno Bułgar, był bardzo poręczny i potrafił łatwo rozładować stres, z którym niegdyś personifikacja sobie nie radziła.

- Ał, a tobie co? W końcu chciałeś pospacerować to spacerujemy! – obruszył się blondyn, obrzucając go obrażonym spojrzeniem.

Bułgaria westchnął.

- Chciałem, chciałem. Ale po wyznaczonym szlaku, a nie leśnej głuszy. Niedźwiedzie to ja mam u siebie – zauważył.

- Jakby to była moja wina.

- To była twoja wina.

- Nieprawda, a zresztą! To przygoda, tak? Powinieneś ją docenić, jest o czym opowiadać. No i nie powiesz, że nie jest przyjemnie, a do zamku na pewno zaraz dojdziemy. Powinieneś cieszyć się chwilą!

W obecnej chwili Borys chciał cieszyć się łóżkiem.

- Zresztą i tak musimy gdzieś iść, żeby coś znaleźć – stwierdził Rumunia, przekrzywiając lekko głowę.

W tej jednej kwestii miał rację i Bułgaria, chcąc nie chcąc, z ciężkim westchnięciem ruszył w dalsza trasę. Mimo wszystko starannie ominął gąszcz pokrzyw.

Zamku co prawda nie znaleźli, a kolejny napotkany przez nich niedźwiedź biegał szybciej od poprzedniego, ale w końcu udało im się dotrzeć do cywilizacji, na którą składało się kilka domków, kościółek i jodłująca grupa ludowej piosenki austriackiej.

Drugi dzień stanął pod znakiem wyspy i znajdującego się na niej kościółka. Można tam było tylko dopłynąć – łódką, kajakiem, pontonem lub wpław. Ta ostatnia opcja kusiła niewielu, choć patrząc po cenach łódek, Borys naprawdę był gotowy zaryzykować. W końcu i tak nie mógł umrzeć. Niestety towarzyszył mu Sorin, a on kategorycznie oznajmił, że utopienie w akcie zgonu nie wygląda ładnie, podobnie zresztą jak kac w prosektorium. Zaznajomiony z uciekaniem z OIOMu Bułgaria musiał przyznać mu rację.

W końcu po długich naradach wypłynęli łódką, której czubek ktoś postanowił ozdobić rzeźbionym w drewnie łabędziem. Sorin twierdził, że jest urocza, Borys uważał, że określenie „idiotyczna" bardziej pasuje. Naturalną koleją rzeczy to brunet wiosłował, podczas gdy jego towarzysz rozłożył się wygodnie i podziwiał widoki. Co jakiś czas przechylał się w jedną lub drugą stronę. W odpowiedzi łódka kołysała się co raz bardziej.

- Sorin jeszcze chwila i faktycznie będziemy musieli płynąć wpław.

- Hę? O czym mówisz? – Rumun zamrugał oczyma jak najbardziej niewinny wampir świata, błyszcząc białymi kłami.

Ponieważ niewinne wampiry zazwyczaj podobnymi kłami przekłuwały szyję swojej ofiary, Bułgaria nawet nie drgnął.

- O łódce, jeziorze, wodzie i plusku – wyjaśnił cierpliwie brunet. – Przestań się tak wiercić, bo wpadniemy.

Blondyn skrzyżował ręce i oparł się wygodniej o zabudowany, drewniany tył. Miał on zapewne imitować skrzydła, choć Borys nie dostrzegał wybitnego podobieństwa.

- Zabijasz całą przyjemność. Wyjazd jest po to, żeby się bawić!

- Topienie się nigdy nie było moją ulubioną formą rozrywki – odparł Bułgar tonem osoby, która po raz kolejny tłumaczy, dlaczego niebo jest niebieskie, lód zimny, a śmierć męcząca. – Chcę dopłynąć do tej wyspy.

- Myśl optymistycznie. Tutaj trudno byłoby ci się zgubić – stwierdził wesoło Sorin.

- Mi? Zgubić? – Bułgaria zamrugał oczyma. – To przez ciebie się zgubiliśmy! Zresztą… - westchnął i zamachnął się wiosłami po raz kolejny. – Przynajmniej nic nas nie zjadło.

- Widzisz? Więc nie było tak źle – stwierdził Rumunia, wzruszając lekko ramionami. – Poza tym za dużo marudzisz. Powinieneś odpocząć! To przecież wakacje.

Ostatnie zdania sprawiły, że Borys poczuł dotkliwy brak kijka. Ręka swędziała, a pod nią miał tylko wiosło. Wprawdzie uderzenie czymś takim mogło wyglądać efektownie, ale nie po to od tylu dziesięcioleci radził sobie ze stresem we właściwy sposób, by posunąć się do morderstwa.

Nawet jeśli czasami miał na to ochotę.

Bardzo.

- Próbuję. Odpoczywać – powiedział słowo za słowem, siląc się na spokój.

Rumun jednak już go nie słyszał. Jego oczy zabłysły czerwonym blaskiem, gdy wpatrywał się w coś za plecami Bułgarii.

- Sorin…?

Blondyn nie odpowiedział. Zamiast zostać na miejscu (o co uprzejmie prosił go brunet), wstał i nim Borys zdążył krzyknąć cokolwiek, rzucił się na drugą stronę łódki, próbując dość niezdarnie go wyminąć. Łódka zakołysała się ostrzegawczo.

- Sorin, co ty robisz?

- Czekaj, nie ruszaj się, muszę tamto zobaczyć z bliska!

- Co? Co musisz? Nic nie musisz, wracaj na swoje miejsce!

- Czekaj, jeszcze chwilę, oh daj mi mome- - Rumunia urwał.

W tym momencie łódka zakołysała się po raz ostatni, a potem dało się jeszcze tylko słyszeć głośny okrzyk i, jak to Borys ładnie ujął chwilę wcześniej, **plusk**. Pluskowi towarzyszyło dużo wody, dużo przekleństw, obrócona do góry dnem łódka sztuk jeden i dwie sylwetki, z których jedna próbowała udusić drugą, zanim ta nie odepchnęła się, wypływając na powierzchnię. Rumunia chwycił się wystającego drewna, łapiąc zachłannie powietrze oddechami.

- Sorin… - coś zabulgotało niedaleko, podczas gdy spod tafli jeziora powoli wyłoniła się ciemna czupryna.

Uczepiony przewróconej łódki blondyn patrzył przez chwilę na poczerwieniałą, bułgarską twarz, która znalazła się nagle nad wodą. Potem rozważył wszystkie za i przeciw, odetchnął, zrobił rachunek sumienia i przystąpił do ucieczki. Podążający za nim Bułgaria, dopiero po tym jak ochłonął, stwierdził, że jeszcze nigdy nie widział, żeby Sorin pływał tak szybko.

Rumunia jeszcze kilka następnych dni uparcie twierdził, że ten motyl, którego dostrzegł, był naprawdę ładny.

Mając dość atrakcji jak na tygodniowy pobyt, trzeci dzień Bułgaria zdecydował się spędzić na plaży i był w tym tak nieustępliwy, że koniec końców znaleźli się na rozłożonych na trawie ręczniczkach, pod jednym z chylących się ku tafli drzew. Leżaki oczywiście kosztowały dziesięć euro, więc po namyśle wybrali tańszy sposób. Po ostatniej wyprawie do zamku otaczające ich chaszcze nie były im obce.

- Naprawdę nie zamierzasz się kąpać? – spytał Borys, zerkając na Sorina.

Ten zdążył się już usadowić pod wytarganym z piwnicy, wyświechtanym parasolem, który miał osłaniać go od słońca. Borys musiał przyznać, że był pełen podziwu, jak skrupulatnie blondyn ochraniał każdą część swojego bladego ciała, dopełniając wszystko ciemnymi okularami, które zasłaniały mu pół twarzy.

Szczególnie, że termometry wskazywały prawie trzydzieści stopni.

- Nie lubię wody, zresztą słońce mi szkodzi – odparł nonszalancko Rumun, rozsiadając się wygodnie. – Ale nie przeszkadzaj sobie Borys, potem i tak robimy to, co ja chcę. Pamiętaj, taka jest umowa – zauważył wesoło, machając mu ręką.

Niestety nieustępliwość Borysa miała swoje granice.

Bułgar westchnął.

- Jasne. Co tylko chcesz. Chociaż myślę, że dużo tracisz – zauważył jeszcze z delikatnym uśmiechem, a potem wszedł do przyjemnie chłodnej wody.

Nie przeszkadzały mu pływające przy brzegu liście, ani też początkowe zimno, które szybko zaczęło zanikać wraz z kolejnymi krokami, jakie stawiał. Kątem oczu zobaczył przepływające w okolicy stado kaczek, które kompletnie nie zwracało uwagi na dwie personifikacje zakłócające ich spokój. Przyglądał im się przez chwilę, dopóki nagły krzyk nie sprawił, że te zamachały gwałtownie skrzydłami i w jednej chwili skryły się w przybrzeżnych szuwarach. Bułgaria tymczasem odwrócił się w stronę brzegu.

- Boryyyys – uczepiony gałęzi Sorin wisiał bezwładnie.

Tuż pod nim maszerował spokojnie łabędź. Białe, duże bydle, skubiące zieloną trawkę. Z jakiegoś powodu ptak upatrzył sobie właśnie to miejsce, które wybrali na zostawienie rzeczy i teraz nie zwracając uwagi na rumuńskie krzyki, złowieszcze prychnięcia i syczenie zza wystawionych kłów, usiadł wygodnie na rozciągniętym ręczniku.

- Weź go stąd! – jęknął Rumunia, podczas gdy Bułgaria przyglądał się całej scenie z nieodgadnioną miną, stojąc po kolana w wodzie.

W odpowiedzi łabędź wygiął długą szyję i wydał z siebie dźwięk, który brzmiał gorzej niż serbski śpiew pod prysznicem. Borys drgnął mimowolnie, a palce Sorina zaczęły się ześlizgiwać z gładkiej kory. Błagalny wzrok czerwonych oczu stał się jeszcze bardziej intensywny, a okrzyki i jęki – głośniejsze. Nie mając większego wyboru Bułgaria zaczął brodzić przez wodę z powrotem na brzeg, a potem dalej, w stronę szarej dróżki, która wspinała się mu domkowi Dašy. Odprowadzało go spanikowane spojrzenie.

- Co ty robisz?!

Brunet odwrócił się powoli w stronę blondyna, posyłając mu łagodny, ciepły uśmiech.

- Nie martw się, zaraz wrócę – odparł spokojnie i pomachał w stronę przyjaciela, po czym wrócił do nieśpiesznego marszu.

Ah, Borys naprawdę żałował, że zostawił aparat w domku, ale dla takiego widoku, spokojnie może się po niego pofatygować.

Pod koniec czwartego dnia pod trójkątny, drewniany domek zajechał mały samochodzik, z którego wyłoniła się Słowenia. _Stuk, stuk_, rozbrzmiały obcasy na betonie, gdy skierowała swoje kroki ku drzwiom, wyjmując z kieszeni zapasowy klucz. Przekręcany zamek szczęknął, a Daša pchnęła drzwi, otwierając je zdecydowanym ruchem.

- Borys? Jesteś? – spytała na głos, dostrzegając blade światło włączonego telewizora, które rozpraszało mrok salonu.

Wprawdzie odpowiedziała jej cisza, ale niezrażona tym Słowenia skierowała swoje kroki do pomieszczenia, naciskając przełącznik. Żarówka w kołyszącym się pod sufitem, materiałowym abażurze rzuciła światło na kanapę, na której dwie personifikacje przysnęły, najpewniej oglądając jakiś mało interesujący film. Obaj byli przykryci pod szyję kocem, choć głowa Rumuni zdążyła zsunąć się z zagłówka i wylądować na ramieniu Bułgarii. Ten chyba próbował ją strącić odruchowo przez sen, ale wreszcie się poddał i teraz pochrapywał w najlepsze.

Daša uśmiechnęła się pod nosem na ten widok.

_To naprawdę urocze_, pomyślała.

A potem sięgnęła po aparat.


End file.
